Now We're Older
by mockingjmellark1210
Summary: Sequel to When We Were Very Young
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel guys! Surprise.

Ouch! My back hurts like hell right now. I'm eight and a half months with twins. Annie and Finnick are expecting a child as well and she's 4 months.

The babies are kicking like hell and its driving me crazy and since my hormones are a whack I start crying. I sit up from bed, curse loudly and start crying really loudly.

Peeta gets up and wipes my tears.

"What's Up Baby?"

"I can't deal with this anymore, it's too painful, I don't feel like touching anyone or anything and I'm cranky at everyone"

"Oh hun, just one month left and the pain will be gone and we will have two little babies to run around with" he says as he lays me back down and kisses my forehead. "Try to sleep hun"

He kisses my cheeks and lies back down.

….

After a few more hours of tossing and turning in Peeta's arms I manage to get to sleep. I wake up alone at ten o clock and groan. These babies are kicking like hell. I go to Sammy's room to see if he is awake. He's four years old now and he's starting school in September. His room is empty, but his bed is kind of set and I can tell he tried to do it himself. His night clothes are on the floor and there are hangers on the floor.

I hear clanging of pots and pans and giggles in the kitchen. I smile and my heart swells. Peeta is officially the best husband and father in the entire world.

I across the landing quietly and overhear the conversation Peeta and Sammy are having.

"Is that one for Mummy?" Peeta asks Sammy

"Yep, she likes chocolate"

"That's very nice of you Sammy, now make sure you don't annoy mummy because she's having a hard time"

"Is it because of the babies inside her belly?" he asks

"Yep, come on I think it's time to wake her up"

I get back in bed, just because I want to be woken up by my babies. Not 30 seconds later I hear the patter of my babies' feet coming up the stairs.

Sammy jumps on the bed and cuddles up to me. Peeta sits next to me and strokes my hair.

"Mummy wake up" Sammy whispers. I fake yawn and Peeta knows what I'm doing.

"But I don't want to wake up yet"

"Please Mummy, I made you breakfast"

I open one eye. "Did You?"

"Yep, by myself"

I turn around and look at Peeta, "Did he?"

"All by himself"

"Well then I better get out of bed before it gets cold"

We all go downstairs and I eat the chocolate spread toast Sammy made me as well as eggs and toast Peeta made me.

Peeta has been so good throughout this whole time with me being cranky and Sammy being his giddy and jumpy self. I decide to treat him a little.

Peeta goes upstairs to give Sammy a bath. I quickly dial Annie and Finn and Jo and Gale and Peeta's brothers and tell them the plan. This is going to be awesome.

AN: Sorry it's a little bit short. I'm still in the middle of Why did I do it which you should all check out if you haven't so far. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the first chapter.

Love You ALL

MJM1210

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, sorry for being an absolute ASS and not updating. Please forgive me. I've just been really busy with exams coming up and just life really. I know that doesn't really sound like an excuse but im sorry . Anyway I love you all for sticking with me and appreciate all your reviews favourites and follows. Ryden20 thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate them and will post a chapter after this one with al background information on it.:)

Today is the day of the big party. The plan was to surprise Peeta with a party to say thank you for everything he's done me and everyone else.

Everybody is here meaning Johanna and Gale, Annie and Finnick, my family and Peeta's. It's kind of hard for me to walk around and organise a party with two babies kicking my bladder, but for my baby I will do anything. He deserves it so much.

Sammy dragged Peeta off to the park after breakfast and a good 3 hours later I got a text from Peeta saying they went for lunch and Sammy dragged him into a toy shop afterwards, and then I sent Peeta to go and get some groceries. He'll be home any second now.

The house is all set up. We lit up the garden with fairy lights and there are drinks and snacks scattered in bowls everywhere.

I see his car pull up in the driveway and turn off the lights and everybody hides. Sammy knows enough that when he walks through the door he has to say surprise.

As soon as the key turns and Peeta walks in and turns the lights on everybody shouts surprise. Peeta looks genuinely surprised and startled and when he looks me in the eye I give him a genuine look of love.

"Baby thank you for everything you've done for me and Sammy, I know ive been bitch lately but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and appreciate everything you do for AAAH"

I feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and look down to find I'm standing in a puddle of water.

"Guys quick, some one get the nappy bag from upstairs I'll meet you all the hospital." He lifts me up and carries me to the car. I can hear Sammy crying from here.

"Peeta"

"Yes"

"Go and get Sammy"

"We haven't got"

"Go and get my baby!" I almost yell

He puts me in the car and picks up a crying Sammy who is crying in the doorway. He wipes his tears and kisses his head, puts his hoes on and comes and puts him in his seat.

"is you okay mummy?"

"I'm fine Baby I promise"

"Okay"

Peeta comes and sits in the car and we make our way to the hospital.

This is going to be a long drive

AN: Sorry its short I just wanted to fit a quick update in there before you all forgot about this story. I have exams but soon I'll be done and I'll update much more frequently.

Can we all just pray for people who are suffering right now? Whether you are atheist or not, just think about those people who are having a hard time out there (Katpeeta23) if your reading this then stay strong because im here and everyone else is

Please leave a review

Love You all

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mjm1210


End file.
